Stopping By Woods
by chayei
Summary: Sirius fic. Takes place at the end of the third book. Sirius's thoughts on being an escapee as he leaves Hogwarts.


Stopping By Woods  
Harry Potter Fic  
By: chayei

Started: 1/13/02  
Finished: 1/15/02

***********************************************************************

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the magnificent J. K. Rowling, and my writings could  
never compare to hers. The poem 'Stopping By Woods On A Snowy Evening' belongs to  
Robert Frost.

***********************************************************************

_Whose woods these are I think I know.  
His house is in the village though;_

Sirius Black sighed heavily as he brought the hippogriff Buckbeak down at the edge of the  
Forbidden Forest. He knew he should not have stopped so soon after his escape. The  
dementors may already be out to search for him, but guilt was heavy on his heart as he  
stared at the forest that separated him from his godson. Sirius felt guilty because he had  
not been able to give Harry a better life, but what could be expected? Sirius was an  
escaped convict who was unable to clear his name. What kind of life would he be able to  
give Harry?

_He will not see me stopping here  
To watch his woods fill up with snow._

Sirius felt a stinging cold on his cheek. He raised up his hand and felt ... moisture? Was he  
crying? It had been so long since he had last shed a tear. The last time was most likely after  
James's and Lily's deaths, during their funeral. He had willed himself not to shed a tear  
during his time in Azkaban, and he had been strong when he had seen Harry for the first  
time in yearsdespite his immense joy at seeing his godson, but the thought of leaving Harry  
to live with theDursleys and not being able to clear his name had broken through his tough  
exterior that he had built up over the years.

_My little horse must think it queer  
To stop without a farmhouse near_

Buckbeak moved suddenly, fluttering his wings. He was obviously getting nervous about  
standing there beside Sirius, instead of fleeing the Hogwarts grounds. The hippogriff knew  
what awaitedhim if they were caught. Sirius's face showed a faint smile as he briefly wondered  
what was going through the mind of his 'faithful steed'. Buckbeak once again shook his wings  
nervously, anxious to get going on their way. There would be a long road to travel before they  
would be able to stop again.

_Between the woods and frozen lake  
The darkest evening of the year._

Sirius looked back once more at the forest where he had spent so much of his youth. Fond  
memories of planning practical jokes with the rest of the marauders and wandering about as  
secret animagi. A frown soon found a place on his face. Sirius was thinking about how appropriate  
Peter's animagus form was. A rat. That traitor! Betraying one of his friends, spying for the Death  
Eaters, and sending another of his friends into prison for the crime that he had committed. 'One  
day' vowed Sirius. 'I will have my revenge for what Peter has done to James.'

_He gives his harness bells a shake  
To ask if there is some mistake.  
The only other sounds the sweep  
Of easy wind and downy flake._

Buckbeak nudged Sirius with his head, once more making it known that he wanted to leave, and  
at the same time asking, why are we here? Sirius smiled and shook his head, thinking about how  
frank this hippogriff could act. Sirius knew he had to leave or the ministry would find him and he  
would be back in Azkaban. A gentle wind blew, disturbing the unsettling peace of the forest. It was  
a comforting sound to Sirius's ears.

_The woods are lovely dark and deep.  
But I have promises to keep,_

Sirius sighed once more as he mounted upon Buckbeak. If he had a choice, Sirius would stay right  
here, close to Harry, but he knew that was not possible. He had a vow to fulfill, and his name to clear.  
Sirius knew Harry would want him to be in a safe place away from Azkaban. Once again, Sirius looked  
towards the Forbidden Forest where on the other side was his godson, who was hopefully now  
asleep in his bed. With that last glance, Buckbeak took flight into the air with Sirius Black upon him.

_And miles to go before I sleep,  
And miles to go before I sleep._

***********************************************************************

Be kind to me, this is my first real Harry Potter fanfic. I've helped Nohbdy, formerly Avivia Potter,  
with some of her cliches, so I'm not very experienced with Harry Potter. Thanks to Switchblade Malfoy  
for prereading this, you're the greatest. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
